This invention relates to a unique foliar fertilizer formulation and a method of applying same to field crops, particularly soybeans.
Previous work with foliar fertilization of crops, especially field crops and more particularly soybeans, has been done with mixed results. This is due to varying environmental factors, soil fertilities and the inability to apply more than small quantities of foliar fertilizers without damaging plant tissue.
While some tests suggested that yield improvements could be achieved, others suggested that no improvements at all were realized from foliar application of nitrogen-phosphorus-potassium (N-P-K) solutions. The January, 1969 issue of "World Farming" contains a more complete dissertation of the benefits of N-P-K foliar fertilization and the limits of application level beyond which leaf scorch occurs. Another article reprinted from Ohio Farm and Home Research, Vol. 41, No. 302, September-October, 1956, reports no benefit from foliar application of N-P-K solutions.